(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double pipe consisting of a pair of pipes having different diameters and combined with each other and to be used for sucking the drinking water or the like therethrough and to a double-pipe combining device for combining those pipes.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Known pipes to be used for sucking the drinking water or the like are formed as a long and slender tubular body. Such sucking pipe should have a certain length convenient for sucking the drinking water or the like therethrough. That is, for drinking the drinking water using the sucking pipe, the sucking pipe should have a length at least larger than the height of a container containing the drinking water though the required length may differ with the height of the container containing the drinking water. On the other hand, it is preferable that the length of the sucking pipe is as short as possible in order to facilitate storage, carrying, transportation, attachment to the container containing the drinking water, and so forth. When the sucking pipe is long, it occupies a large space and, moreover, it will be sometimes bent because this kind of sucking pipe is made of paper, synthetic resin, etc.